


Drunken Ideas

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel or prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6366022">Rainbow</a>, I'd definitely recommend reading that first. HOW they got into that situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



> For [sidewinder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder), who wondered how it happened.

Fin knocked back his drink. “I found a gray yesterday,” he said morosely to John, peering into the shot glass. “Aww, I’m out of alcohol,” he mumbled.

John gave him a look. “I’m not going to commiserate with you, my love, have you seen _my_ hair?”

“Mmm, but you look sexy, you silver fox,” Fin purred, signaling for another round. “And look, I’ve got more alcohol!” he said happily as the bartender put down another round in front of them.

“We’re going to regret this in the morning,” John said, knocking back his drink – they had already lost count of how many rounds they had had, but it was a decent number. “And I know I look sexy, thank you, you prove that to me often enough. But I still am not commiserating with you over _one_ gray hair, Fin.”

“It’s not just one!” Fin protested. “At this rate, I may cut my hair off.”

John gave him a stricken look. “ _Never_ cut your hair off!” he begged. “I _love_ your hair.” He tangled a hair in Fin’s ponytail. “Mmmmmmm,” he purred. He leaned forward carefully, already very drunk, and purred in Fin’s ear, “I love playing with your hair during sex. I don’t care if goes gray completely, don’t you dare cut it off.”

Fin turned and caught John’s lips in a kiss. The bartender gave them a look but said nothing, just set another round in front of them.

John said speculatively, “I always considered dying my hair again,” he said. “Y’know, I used to in the early days, when I first started going gray.”

Fin raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I knew that. I like it like this, babe. Silver fox. Mmmm.”

“M’gonna dye my hair tonight,” John said. “Look young like you, Mr. One Gray Hair.” He knocked back his last round and slid off the barstool, faltering for a moment. He regained his balance and pulled on Fin’s arm. “C’mon, we can keep drinking at home, I want to stop at CVS for hair dye.”

Fin pictured John with dark hair again. “Hmmm,” he said. “Interesting. I’m up for it, but I do like how you look, babe,” he said sincerely. “You’re always so sexy to me.” He slid off his barstool too, falling against John. John held him steady, and Fin pulled him close. “I love you, you know,” he said, staring into John’s eyes.

“I know, my love,” John said, tweaking Fin’s nose. “I love you. Let’s go before CVS closes for the night.”

“You sure about this?”

“Oh yeah. We’re gonna match,” John said, stumbling out of the bar. 

*** 

They stood in the hair aisle at CVS, staring at the selection of boxes. John was selecting between various brands, trying to decide which he wanted.

Fin was mesmerized by the various outrageous colors on the shelf. “John!” he said, holding up a box. “Look, purple!”

“Purple?” John said. “Why would I go with purple?”

“Well, what about blue?”

John wandered over. “They have the whole rainbow, how am I supposed to pick?” he wailed. He had abandoned his narrowed-down choices and looked closely at the boxes Fin was holding up. “I could have red or orange or yellow or green or pink or purple or… Fin!” he said excitedly. “I could have the _whole rainbow!_ ”

Fin’s eyes widened. “Yes!” he said. “I want to do it too!”

“It wouldn’t show up unless you bleached your hair,” John pointed out.

“Awwwwww,” Fin pouted. “I wanted rainbow hair too.”

“S’okay, when you go as gray as me, you can have rainbow hair too,” John said, selecting boxes. “Let’s see, I’m gonna need red, and orange, and blond, and green, and blue, and purple. No indigo here. Too bad. Not a perfect rainbow. You gonna help me, my love?”

“Sure,” Fin said. “You got a store card? These are on sale.”

John shot him a stricken look. “You use _store cards_ , Fin?”

Fin backpedaled fast. “No,” he lied. 

“Good,” John said. “That’s nothing but a way for them to track our purchases. I hate those things. Come on, let’s get home.” 

*** 

After several more shots, Fin and John were in the bathroom, Fin trying carefully to separate John’s hair into sections and applying dye. 

“We gotta wait now,” Fin said. 

John poured himself another drink. “Guess we can drink in the meantime,” he said, handing Fin the bottle. “Too bad we can’t fuck, I want you so badly, but I think it’d mess up the dye.”

“Could blow me,” Fin offered.

“You can never keep your hands out of my hair,” John said. “No, we’re just gonna wait.” He knocked back his drink and blinked slowly. “M’sleepy, Fin,” he protested.

“Not surprised,” Fin slurred, taking a drink from the bottle. “We’ve been drinking all night.”

“Mmmm,” John said sleepily. “How long’s this gonna take?”

Fin squinted at the instructions. “Dude, I dunno, the words are swimming. Uh. An hour. Fuck.” He rubbed his face and looked at the bottle. “You want another, babe?”

“Mmmhmmm,” John said. He looked at Fin and closed one eye so that he only saw one Fin. “C’mere,” he mumbled.

Fin stumbled over, falling on the floor. “I want you, but I think I’ve drunk too much for that,” Fin said, leaning against John’s legs.

“Awww,” John said. “Actually, me too,” he added. He played with Fin’s ponytail idly, then tugged the elastic out and combed his fingers through Fin’s hair. Fin purred in contentment and started dozing against John’s leg. 

John nudged him. “Set an alarm so this doesn’t sit too long,” he said. 

Fin did so, then went back to dozing as John toyed with his hair. John drifted pleasantly, his hands still massaging Fin’s head, his mind curiously blank. He’d have to move soon, wash the dye out, but he was content right now, Fin with him, and he smiled down at his lover.


End file.
